Innovators (Group)
|image=Innto.jpg |english=Innovators |kanji=イノベイター |romaji=Inobeitā |first=2308 |last=2312 |era=Anno Domini |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00~25~50, Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, Mobile Suit Gundam 00F~9~20, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I~1~14, |purpose=Executor of Aeolia Schenberg's Plan |leader=Ribbons Almark, |independent=No |allies=Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force, Ali al-Saachez |enemies=Celestial Being, Katharon, ESF Coup d'état Faction |MobileWeapons=:CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin ::CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam :GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black :GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black :GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black :GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black ::GNZ-001 GRM Gundam :::GNZ-003 Gadessa ::::GNZ-004 Gaga ::::GNZ-005 Garazzo ::::GNZ-007 Gaddess :GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black ::GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel :GNR-000B Black GN Sefer :GNW-20000 Arche Gundam ::GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam ::GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei :GNMA-Y0001 Empruss ::GNMA-0001V Regnant :::GNMA-0001V2 Regnant 2 }} is a group of rogue Innovades that falsely identify themselves as [[Innovator (evolution)|''True Innovators]] in Season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Background Combat-Type Innovades are one of the Innovade Types created by Celestial Being for the purpose of serving in combat during Aeolia Schenberg's Plan.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics, "Innovade Types". They possess abilities and physique better than any ordinary humans, thanks to Quantum Brainwaves and nanomachines built into them.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics, "The Innovades and Aeolia's Plan". They were made to be "better," thus the sentiment of being superior were not surprising to stem out among them.Gundam 00 Season 2 Official Files 6 page 10. However, as this sentiment began to grow strong, a contradiction also became apparent. Despite being superior, they were meant to serve humanity according to Aeolia's Plan. The purpose of serving a lowly species was a painful reality to some of the proud combat-types.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Novel 1 Epilogue page 253. In 2301 A.D., Combat-Type Innovade Ribbons Almark was assigned by Veda to test the combat capabilities of the GN-000 0 Gundam in the Azadistan-Krugis War."I Can Hear A Song," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 14. Upon eliminating all the forces and witnesses on the battlefield, he saw a child looking at the Gundam with an expression of reverence that approached adoration. Ribbons, who was painfully aware of the contradiction behind his existence, approached epiphany and found his ultimate answer to his dilemma.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Novel 1 Epilogue page 254. Ribbons came to believe that he, a being superior to a mere human, is the ''Innovator'''' Aeolia had sought to lead humanity to a new frontier. Leaving the child alive for his own purpose, Ribbons thus embarked on a path of securing his place in realizing the ''dialogues to come. "Allelujah Rescue Operation," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 03. After leaving Celestial Being, Ribbons sought the help of a conspirator, Alejandro Corner, and devised a plan to gain control of Veda and take over Aeolia's Plan, using Alejandro's ambitions for his own gain. After Alejandro's demise and Celestial Being's defeat in 2308 A.D., Ribbons pushed forth his plans of uniting the world under his rule. He awakened a group of Innovades, whom he indoctrinated with the same belief in their own inherent superiority as Innovators. ''These subordinates then began to act as agents acting from the shadows to carry out his will and his world unification plan."''Setsuna," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 25. Members Story During the events of Season 2, the Innovators supported the Earth Sphere Federation Government and the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force (A-Laws) in destroying anti-Federation groups and world government dissidents. They encouraged the use of overwhelming force and sly tactics to swiftly wipe out those who stand on their way of uniting the world. Among the weapons the A-Laws used are anti-personnel Automatons and the satellite weapon, Memento Mori."The Angels' Second Advent," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 01."Light of Heaven," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 10. Because of the A-Laws' hideous acts, Celestial Being eventually returned to the battlefield to fight against them."Twin Drive," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 02. After Celestial Being's return, members of the Innovators became more active in their operations. Revive Revival and Bring Stabity were assigned into the A-Laws, bearing One Man Army License (Autonomous Captains), to observe and assure the defeat of Celestial Being."The Indelible Past," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 09. Later, Devine Nova and Hiling Care were also dispatched to capture the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser."Wait For Me In Space," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 12. While being passive, Innovator spy Anew Returner had been secretly implanted as a recruit into Celestial Being to unwittingly provide intel for the Innovators."Entangled Yearnings," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 18. The Innovators also used their power over Veda and manipulated information to suit their plans. Ribbons dispatched mercenary Ali al-Saachez in GNW-20000 Arche Gundam to wreak havoc in Azadistan and used the Gundam's attack to justify the Federation's plans for reforming the Middle East."Homeland Burning," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 05."Reunion and Separation," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 07. The Innovators also allowed the coup d'état in the Africa Tower to happen, including the subsequent Break Pillar Incident caused by the A-Laws, to further increase the support of the public for the autonomous peacekeeping force."Prelude to Tragedy," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 16."Within the Scattered Light," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 17. Using information control, they shifted the blame for the incident to anti-government groups and Celestial Being. The A-Laws gained control over Federation's peacekeeping force and became the largest army on the Earth's Sphere. Ironically, the Innovators' apparent manipulative and oppressive policies through the ESF and the A-Laws have led the opposition against their unification plan to continue. Innovator traitor Regene Regetta, took advantage of this by surreptitiously supporting Celestial Being and leading the group to Veda's location at Lagrange 2."The Door of Change," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 21. Regene's ultimate plan to usurp Ribbons' authority over Aeolia's Plan was foiled, but the combined forces of Celestial Being, Katharon, and ESF Coup d'état Faction eventually defeated the Innovators, along with the A-Laws, in the Battle at Lagrange 2."Flower of Life," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 23."Rebirth," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 25. Innovator Leader Ribbons Almark was defeated by the true Innovator, Setsuna F. Seiei, during the fighting on the Innovator mothership, ''Celestial Being''. Mobile Weapons During their reign, the Innovators produced some remarkable mobile suits and equipment, which were almost exclusively for their own use. The technology behind their mobile suits was clearly derived from information they had acquired from Veda. This includes the development of GNZ series, drawing from the gathered data from Second and Third Generation Gundams; for example, the GNZ series' Core Fighter is inspired by that of the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. The Innovators' data would later be handed down to the reformed ESF after their defeat; data that would be used in the development of GNX-803T GN-XIV and GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 10.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 14. List of Mobile Units *CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin **CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam *GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black *GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black *GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black *GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black *GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black **GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel *GNR-000B Black GN Sefer *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam **GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam **GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam *GNZ-003 Gadessa *GNZ-004 Gaga *GNZ-005 Garazzo *GNZ-007 Gaddess *GNMA-Y0001 Empruss *GNMA-0001V Regnant **GNMA-0001V2 Regnant 2 Picture Gallery Innovades.jpg|A preview of the Innovators in Season 1 Episode 25 Gundam 00_-_Innovators.jpg|Innovators in the First Opening Theme of Season 2 Gundam00 2nd 05 000g.jpg|An illustration of the Innovators in Season 2 Novel 5. Illustration by Taraku Uon Skjfpsekw.jpg|An illustration of the Innovator's GNZ-series Mobile Suits in Season 2 Novel 4. References External links *Innovators in Wikipedia *Good Haro's English Translation of Second Season's Official File 6 *mike_s_6's partial English Translation of Gundam 00 Second Mechanics *Good Haro's English Translation of the Innovade Type portion of Gundam 00 Second Mechanics